Butterfly, Fighter and Snowflake
by Cupiditatis
Summary: Three girl newsies, three newsies... well figure out the rest
1. Default Chapter

It's rated PG-13 well maybee some part cpulb be rated R because of the language. I don't know. Just think you're all old enough. (  
  
Okay, I don't own the Newsies Guys besides Gangster and Ash.  
  
But the girls are all mine. They were made after the characters of three of my friends.  
  
They saw the pictures of the guys and wanted me to write a story for them for Christmas, so this is the result.  
  
Because two of them got in a fight which one would get Boots I gave him a twin. Just to explain some stuff. (  
  
Hope you'll like it. Please review. It's part of a series I'm gonna write.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was just a few days till Christmas and New York was covered by a blanket of snow.  
  
"Brr. Why have it to be so cold here?" Snowflake shivered.  
  
"Oh garbage! If it doesn't kill us, it will make us stronger!" grinned Fighter.  
  
"Hey girls, come over here!" Snowflake and Fighter turned around and ran to Butterfly.  
  
She stood in front of a shop window and beamed to the jewelry that lay behind the window.  
  
"Wow look at this necklace! I wish Dean would give something like that to me!" Snowflake looked dreamy at a necklace with a pendant in form of ice- crystal.  
  
Fighter and Butterfly exchanged glances. They both knew that Dean would never ever have even the idea of give a present to Snowflake.  
  
"Let's go. I'm cold." Butterfly pulled the others with her home to the Lodging House for Newsgirls at the Brooklyn Bridge in Manhattan.  
  
They went in and sat down in the lounge and played poker.  
  
"Hey Snow, Dean was here and left this for you." Toxic gave her the piece of paper and left.  
  
"Thanks." Snowflake brushed a blond strand of hair out of her blue eyed face and read the letter.  
  
"So what does he want?" Butterfly's brown-green eyes peeped out of behind her cards.  
  
"Oh he just wrote that he want to go out with me tomorrow night."  
  
"But we're already meeting the boys tomorrow night. You said you'll come to!"  
  
"Well, then I take him with me." Fighter raised an eyebrow and Butterfly shook her head.  
  
Dean didn't fit in with them!  
  
*  
  
The next evening all the girls were ready to go.  
  
"Snow? You're coming?"  
  
"I come later, with Dean!"  
  
*  
  
When Snowflake and Dean arrived Irving Hall Snowflake saw her friends sitting at a table together with Specs, Skittery, Boots and Gangster.  
  
"Hi guys!" they sat down and Snowflake listened to Medda's show.  
  
"Why did you want to go here? This house is full of street rats and dies 'Singer' is nothing but an old tart!!!"  
  
"Dean please. We're always going to where you want."  
  
"What a bum!" Gangster looked at him and shook his head.  
  
"How long are they togheter?"  
  
"Since three weeks."  
  
"You mean he take advantage of her for three weeks now!" Fighter corrected her friend. Skittery looked sadly to the door. Since two months he loved Snow and didn't know how to tell her.  
  
"Hey girls what you wanna drink?"  
  
"Sasperillia!" both said in unison. Boots stood up and went to got the drinks.  
  
*  
  
It was around one when they went home. Fighter and Butterfly were deep in their toughs when they heard steps behind them.  
  
"Hey Oscar, look at these dolls, wouldn't they be a good company for tonight?"  
  
"DOLLS?" Butterfly turned and looked up at Oscar Delancey.  
  
"Piss off!" Fighter hissed. But Morris stood in her way and didn't seem to went away. He grabbed her arm.  
  
"Where do you want to go so fast Sweetheart?" he tried to pull her into an alley, but that was a great mistake. Even if Fighter was really short (about two and a half head shorter then Morris). She punched him in the stomach and kicked him real hard in the. (Well you can imagine what I mean).  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!!!" she shouted to him before she got Butterfly away from Oscar. Finally they were alone.  
  
"Well, it is advantageous to be from Brooklyn." Fighter grinned and linked arms with Butterfly.  
  
"It would also have been a real bad reference for Spot if you hadn't kick them." Smiled Butterfly.  
  
When they arrived at the lodging house they paid and wrote down their names.  
  
"Ocean, Candy, Phantom, Fist. Mhm, Snowflake isn't here yet!" Fighter yawned.  
  
"Well Dean should have his fun!" They went to their room and went to sleep.  
  
*  
  
An hour before Thunder was going to wake everybody up Snowflake came in through the window. She tripped over Butterfly's foot, which looked out from Butterfly's bed, and fell hard on the ground.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"What? No, let me sleep just five more minutes!" Butterfly murmured and turned around to face the wall.  
  
Fighter was getting angry at the noise and throw her pillow in Snowflake's direction.  
  
"Shut up! We have an hour left to sleep!" Snowflake went to her bed just to be woke up by Thunder an hour later.  
  
"Good morning sunshines! Rise and shine! The Day is young so are we and the papes don't sell themselves!" Thunder bubbled.  
  
"How can anyone be this enthusiastic?" Fighter murmured from under her blanket.  
  
"Not enough sleep. I'm like that when it happens to me!" Butterfly said when she jumped out of her bed.  
  
"Hey Snow, do you need an extra invitation?" Thunder pulled her blanket away and shook Snowflake awake.  
  
"Ouch. Stop it!" Thunder looked at Snowflake concerned.  
  
"What happened to you?" she pointed to a bruise on Snowflake's upper arm.  
  
"I. I'm ... I tripped ... and knocked my arm." She stuttered.  
  
"Ah and your shoulder too? And the bruise last week?" But Snowflake went into the bathroom.  
  
"Butterfly, Fighter, watched out for Snow okay? When it is what it seems to be then her dear 'boyfriend' is getting into big trouble with us."  
  
"I think you're right!" Fighter let her fingers crack.  
  
"Stop exaggerate!" Thunder smiled.  
  
"I won't do anything you wouldn't do! Promise!"  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of!" Thunder winked and left for the last room to wake Curly, Lily and Star.  
  
"She's right! We should have an eye on Dean. And we should also talk to Skittery. Maybe he notice something when they are selling."  
  
"But I tell you this: when he's gonna rave about her beautiful eyes, her charm and this stuff, then I'll soak ya. 


	2. 

Chapter 2  
  
When Snowflake, Butterfly and Fighter finally got to the distribution office all of the others had already left. Only Gangster, Boots and Skittery were waiting for their selling partners.  
  
"Hey! Took you very long this morning!" Boots stated when he and Fighter went to their selling spot. The both of them spent every day together for almost three months now.  
  
But only as friends.  
  
*  
  
Butterfly and Gangster went in the direction towards Harlem and Snowflake and Skittery went to the Brooklyn Bridge for today.  
  
*  
  
"Shit! Let's take this way." Gangster pulled Butterfly trough an alley.  
  
"Who was that guy?" Butterfly asked while running behind Gangster.  
  
"Gangsta! You're gonna answering me or what?!"  
  
"I know him from the past." He only said and Butterfly nodded.  
  
Gangster was a newsie for two months now. Before he had belonged to a group of pickpockets. When he met his twin Boots again and the newsies, Butterfly was the first one to believe him that he wanted to quit his old life.  
  
*  
  
Skittery handing a pape to an old man and turned around to say something to Snowflake but she wasn't there anymore. He looked around for her and saw her standing in front of the shop window of the jeweler where she had been a few days ago with her friends. Skittery stood behind her and followed her gaze. She looked at the necklace with the ice-crystal. Snowflake's fingertips touched the glass as if she could touch the necklace.  
  
"Beautiful." She whispered. She jumped when Skittery tapped her at her shoulder.  
  
"Oh my goddess. You scared me to death. Come on, the people want their papes."  
  
*  
  
"Baby born with two heads!" Boots shouted through the street. Soon there was a large group around him to buy his papes. It was around noon and Boots became hungry.  
  
"What do you think of having lunch now?"  
  
"Tibby's?"  
  
"Where else?" Boots put his arm around Fighter and led the way. The were very early. Nobody was there now so they get themselves a table at the windows.  
  
"Are all of you going to Medda's Christmas Party?"  
  
"Of course! We wouldn't let you guys get all of her famous punch!" smiled Fighter.  
  
  
  
*  
  
1 When Butterfly arrived home this evening Lina stood behind her desk.( So Lina is for the girls what Kloppy is for the boys.)  
  
"Hi Lina. Are Fighter and Snowflake already here?"  
  
"Fighter's in the kitchen. Snowflake hasn't arrived yet." Butterfly walked into the kitchen where Fighter was cooking herself hot chocolate.  
  
"Me too!!" Butterfly grinned at her friend. They sat at a table and drank their cups of chocolate.  
  
"We've gotta talk to Snow!" Butterfly suddenly said.  
  
"We've tried two weeks before. She won't listen to us!"  
  
"But it can't go on like this!"  
  
  
  
But Snowflake didn't come home this night. The next day she still was disappeared.  
  
Around nine this evening she walked into the lodging house. She wrote her name in the book and put her money on the desk. As she walked up the stairs she met Sweetie.  
  
"Snowflake, are you alright?" She hold Snowflake's arm and Snow groaned in pain.  
  
"Snow?" Sweetie took a better look at her. Her lip was split, her eye very bad bruised and she didn't seem to be able to stand any longer by her own. She tried to look back at Sweetie but she felt suddenly dizzy and fell almost down the stairs. Sweetie hold her in her arms and screamed as loud as she could.  
  
"Holy shit! Girls! Snow is unconscious!" In a few seconds all the girls were on the stairs. They carried Snow in her bed.  
  
"Fighter, Fist, Frosty, Goldy, Birdie, Toxic, Dragon, Texas, You're coming with me! Butterfly, Phantom Take care of her!" Thunder was already down the stairs.  
  
  
  
*  
  
Dean heard noise on the staircase. He opened the door just to see a fist coming to his nose. After this he only felt the bones inside his nose break.  
  
"That's for Snow!" Thunder looked at him with eyes as cold as ice. Dean staggered a few steps back in his flat. The girls began to punch him and screamed at him.  
  
"That will show you what happens to you if beat up a girl!" Frosty kicked him in his stomach.  
  
"Don't you ever dare to come near her again!!!" Fighter Punched him in the face and pulled up her knee.  
  
"I think that's enough!" Dragon said and the girls left the house.  
  
*  
  
When they arrived at the lodging house Snow was still unconscious.  
  
"What did he say?" Lynx asked.  
  
"Ouch!" Texas grinned.  
  
"Well, yeah, but after his nose was broken and his destroyed "Family- planning-organ" he didn't say anything." Goldy grin was even wider than Texas'.  
  
*  
  
The next morning Butterfly and Fighter awakened by Snowflake's groaning when she woke up and felt the pain in her whole body. She slowly remembered what had happened the day before.  
  
She was awoken early in the morning to go to work. When she was dressed and came out of the bathroom Dean stood in front of her.  
  
"Where are you going to?"  
  
"To work. Where else? I have to hurry. I'm already late. Skittery's probably waiting." Dean's face darkened.  
  
"You won't go to this streetrat!" Snowflake looked at him confused.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because my girl shouldn't be around such garbage which came out of the gutter!"  
  
"Listen Dean, by pure coincidence I'm one of this streetrats! And this garbage is my family!" Dean slapped her across the face.  
  
"Probably your fucking around with all of these guys, aren't you?" Again he punched her. This time it was so hard she fell against the wall.  
  
"The others were right!" She thought dizzy. "Dean's a absolutely bum!" Dean beat her up till she was unconscious. When she woke up this evening Deans had left. She left the house as fast as she could, what wasn't very fast!  
  
"I was so blind!" she thought when she was on her way HOME.  
  
*  
  
"Snow? How are you?" Butterfly and Fighter stood beneath her bed and looked at their friend asking.  
  
"Better!" she smiled weakly. "Now, that I'm finally home!"  
  
"Skittery was worried sick! He almost went to Dean's house. Well if we had known where he lives."  
  
"He would deserve to be beaten up." Snowflake murmured.  
  
"He already got it!" Fighter beamed. Snowflake looked asking at her friends.  
  
"We visited him yesterday. He might have a few problems and maybe feel a little pain..."  
  
"But, how did you know where he lives?"  
  
"Please. Thunder knows her territory! She was educated by Spot!" Snowflake nodded and got up.  
  
"You're alright?"  
  
"Yeah!" she walked to the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself.  
  
"I have to take a shower!" 


	3. 

1 Chapter 3  
  
When all the girls sat in the dinning room for breakfast Lina came in singing.  
  
"Morning Sweethearts! I thought I give you your Christmas presents today, because tomorrow half of you will be very tired or have headaches and the other half won't even be here in the house." She winked at the girls and a few of them blushed. Everyone got a bag of Lina's self-made cookies and she gave them all a week without paying rent.  
  
"And now,... go to work!" She sent the girls out of the house laughing.  
  
*  
  
"Hey Fighter, I wanted to ask you …"  
  
"A moment please Boots, I gotta get my papes first."  
  
"So, What you'd wanted to ask me?" Fighter and Boots were ready with selling their papes and on their way home.  
  
"oh, I, well, I just thought, if we "  
  
"Boots?" She looked concerned at him. Boots took a deep breath and let the question out in one sentence.  
  
"Would you go to Medda's party with me?" Fighter looked at him confused and finally blushed.  
  
"You mean as in a DATE?" Boots nodded even as red as Fighter. He slowly raised his head and looked in her darkbrown eyes.  
  
"Yeah! I'd love to!" Fighter looked down and Boots grinned.  
  
"I come to you at nine?" Fighter nodded and they headed in the different directions.  
  
*  
  
At the evening, the Lodging house for girls seemed like a battle field. All girls were making themselves ready for the party.  
  
"So Boots and you have a real date tonight?" Daisy asked as she jumped up and down on Butterfly's bed.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Boys are silly! I don't understand how you could all be so crazy about this whole date-thing. I hope I'll never become like this when I'm sixteen!" Shortie sat there and looked at Fighter, Butterfly and Snowflake while they were getting ready.  
  
"Oh I can understand them fully! I can hardly wait till somebody will ask me to go out. Sometime the prince of my dreams will come along and rescue me! Such a guy like Spot!" Daisy looked dreamy at the ceiling and fell on the bed. Fighter Butterfly and Snowflake smiled at the two twelve year old girls.  
  
The prince which rescue's his princess only exist in fairytales! They thought at the same time.  
  
*  
  
"Hello Boots. Here to get Fighter?" Spain grinned at him. Boots nodded and blushed lightly. Fighter came down the stairs.  
  
"Heya Boots ready to go?" They left the lodging house and headed to Irving hall.  
  
*  
  
The party was the highlight of the year and Butterfly was the highlight at the bar. She drank as if there wasn't any morning!  
  
"Hey Butterfly, don't you think you've had enough by now?" Snowflake looked at Butterfly worried.  
  
"Leave me alone! I'm no lil girly girly girl!" Butterfly mumbled. Snowflake shook her head and went away.  
  
"Hey Sweetface. Never saw a girl that could drink like that!" A guy behind Butterfly said impressed. She turned around and looked him up and down. He was around eighteen, tall and handsome. He had ash-blond hair which almost reached his gray eyes.  
  
"Well sometimes has to be the first time!" Butterfly said dryly and her next drink was drank.  
  
"Are you always so a fast worker?" He grinned.  
  
"It all depends!"  
  
*  
  
Snowflake stood with Raven and Speed away from the party tumult. She avoided to be seen by any of the guys. Out of all Skittery shouldn't see her like this. She didn't want him to worry about her. She touched her lower lip. You could still see the place where it was split.  
  
*  
  
Boots and Fighter were coming back from the dance floor as Gangster came to them.  
  
"Heya you lovebirds!" he grinned and slapped his brother on the shoulder.  
  
"What you mean with 'Lovebirds'?!" both asked at the same time.  
  
"Okay, okay! Hey have you seen Butterfly?"  
  
"Yeah she was over at the bar with Snow."  
  
"Okay, have fun, but, not too much..." He winked and left for Butterfly.  
  
*  
  
When Gangster arrived the bar he saw Butterfly kissing this guy. But this guy was  
  
"ASH! Shit what is he doing here?" Gangster walked up to them and pulled Butterfly away.  
  
"Leave her alone!" he hissed.  
  
"Gangsta, good to see you again!" Ash looked at him with fury. He had never forgiven Gangster that he had left the gang to be one of these newsie-rats.  
  
"How's your live on the boring side of street?"  
  
"Piss of Ash!"  
  
"You can't tell me when I have to leave. And this girl can talk for herself." He nodded in Butterfly's direction. She slowly felt the alcohol and leaned on gangsters shoulder for support.  
  
"Not in this moment! So leave it!"  
  
"Ah, that's it. You want her for yourself. Searching a little fun for tonight, ha?" Gangster's eyes narrowed before he punched Ash in the stomach.  
  
"Don't dare you to talk like that about her again!" He left with Butterfly in his arms. 


	4. 

1 Chapter 4  
  
"I think I better walk you home!"  
  
"Oh yes. Home. My bed is calling me. Do you hear it? Butterfly, come, Butterfly!"  
  
"Yeah, right!" Gangster just shook his head. Suddenly Butterfly began to laugh and couldn't stop.  
  
"Tonight Santa Claus is coming. Do you think we're gonna see him?"  
  
"How much did you drink?" Butterfly looked at him and made a puppy face.  
  
"Booboo, you aren't a little bit funny tonight Gangsta!" Butterfly complained.  
  
"You gotta have to loosen up!"  
  
"I think you have loosen up for the both of us already." Butterfly stopped and hold on Gangster's arm. She looked up into his eyes.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" she asked scared. It seemed as if she was becoming sober. Gangster took of his cap and ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"No."  
  
"Good." She wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Because I have to say you something. I love ya Gangsta!" She leaned forward to kiss him but Gangster turned away.  
  
"Did you say this to Ash too?"  
  
"Ash?"  
  
"The guy which you almost has eaten in Irving hall!"  
  
"no!" She shook her head.  
  
"Because I love you!"  
  
"Come on we've gotta go!" Gangster pulled her behind not giving her the chance to say anything. When they arrived the lodging house Gangster helped Butterfly to get up the stairs and opened the door.  
  
"Where's your room?"  
  
"Huh?" Butterfly stopped and looked very confused.  
  
"Well, I could you leave here but I thought your bed would be a better place to oversleep your drunkenness." Butterfly nodded and pointed upstairs.  
  
"Second door on the left." Gangster carried her up to her room.  
  
"Gangsta, you didn't answer me!" Butterfly complained as he sat her down on her bed. He looked asking at her.  
  
"I said I love ya and you didn't say anything!" Butterfly looked hurt.  
  
"Let us talk about this tomorrow when you're sober again."  
  
"No. Now! I wasn't as sober as now in my entire life!!!" Butterfly hold his arm and looked at him begging to say something. Gangster took a seat next to her on the bed and brushed a strand out of her face.  
  
"Gangsta?!" Gangster smiled at her and leaned slowly forward.  
  
"Is this enough for an answer?" he asked right before his lips met hers.  
  
***  
  
Skittery was desperate. He had searched Snowflake all night but hadn't found her. He sat down on a table to rest when he suddenly saw her. He stood up and walked to her.  
  
"Snowflake!"  
  
"Skittery!" Snowflake looked away from him.  
  
"Snow?"  
  
„Please leave me alone, go."  
  
"But…why?"  
  
"I was so stupid! I should have listened to my friends!" Skittery turned her to face him and lifted her head, so she had to look at him. He swallowed when he saw her injuries.  
  
"This damned…" Snow smiled weakly.  
  
"It's alright. He already got what he deserved." Skittery touched carefully her bruised eye.  
  
"Does it hurt much?" He asked and looked concerned.  
  
"Not anymore." Snowflake's face was tearstained. Skittery reached in his pocket and pulled out a small packet wrapped in a newspaper. He gave it Snowflake which looked very confused to him.  
  
"Your Christmas present." Skittery smiled shyly. Snowflake unwrapped it and opened the little box. Her eyes widened.  
  
"That's ….That is …"  
  
"A few days ago you looked at this necklace like it was the most beautiful thing you've ever seen. I hope you like it?" Again the tears were running down Snowflake's cheek when Skittery hugged her.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me how much!!!" Skittery put his arms around her waist an looked happy at Snow. Without saying another word he pulled her towards him and kissed her gently.  
  
***  
  
Boots and Fighter were on their way home. They were near the lodging house for girls when they heard footsteps in the alley next to them. Suddenly there was a surrounded by a group of very angry guys.  
  
"What do you want?!" Boots asked standing protective in front of Fighter.  
  
"You know. Nobody hits Ash and get out of this so easy."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Fighter asked confused and looked from one to another. She had never seen them before.  
  
"Nothing of your business, dollface!" The guys were coming closer and closer and began to beat Boots up.  
  
"Boots! Leave him alone!" Fighter tried her best to fight against this guys.  
  
"Fighter go, please safe yerselv!" Now the guys had divided. As Boots had his opponents finally beaten up. He looked after Fighter. The other guys ran away and he saw her sitting on the ground shivering and crying. Boots kneed beside her and put an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"It's over. It's okay Fighter! Everything's gonna be alright!" Fighter shook her head.  
  
"It'll never stop. Since my parents died I had learnt to fight but there always guys which are better, stronger then me. I haven't got the chance to get out of this!" She cried at his shoulder.  
  
"I'll always be there and protect you! I'll swear!" He kissed her forehead and hugged her again.  
  
"Really?" Boots nodded.  
  
"Why? I mean, in Brooklyn Spot and the guys teached me how to fight for myself. Why do you want to take care for me? Nobody ever did that!"  
  
"Because I love you!" Fighter looked at him with big eyes.  
  
"What?" She whispered.  
  
"Because I love you, Rachel Annabelle Stanley!"  
  
"Where does you know my name from?"  
  
"That's my secret!" He whispered and leaned in to kiss her.  
  
"I love you!"  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
